The present invention relates generally to the field of aseptic processing for food items; and more particularly, to a water/product separation system for viscous aseptic food processing.
Commercial food products that include both solid particulate and liquids that are packaged and sold through retail outlets must be processed in an aseptic environment. Products such as fruit filling for yoghurt is first mixed in a tank and conveyed through a heat exchanger to sterilize the product prior to packaging. When the type of product to be processed is changed, the system must first be cleaned or flushed to ensure that the different products do not mix. A system could be in non-production for four to five hours as the tanks, pumps and heat exchanger is cleaned and sanitized prior to introducing a new food product.
Prior art heat exchangers typically weld each linear length of the inner tubing to the outer jacket at both ends before the inner tubing is reversed 180 degrees. The welding of the inner tubing at both ends places stress on the welds when the inner tubing expands due to introduction of heat, resulting in failure of the weld. This can result in leaking of the heat transfer fluid as well as contamination of the product carried in the inner tubing.